


Olor a pintura bajo la luna llena

by KiraH69



Category: Loveless
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cleaning, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Painting, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Llega un nuevo profesor sustituto a la clase de pintura de Kio.





	Olor a pintura bajo la luna llena

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic de 2011 así que no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta...

La razón por la cual comencé a pintar no era porque tuviera talento o se me diera bien, tampoco porque me gustara especialmente el arte. Lo que me atraía era el olor de la pintura. Desde que era un niño y pintaba con los dedos, he disfrutado del olor de la pintura más que nada. Llegué a amar tanto ese olor que incluso entré a una universidad de bellas artes con el único objetivo de poder disfrutar de él cada día. Sin embargo últimamente me estoy planteando la opción de dejarlo. Mis trabajos no son buenos, apenas estoy en el primer curso pero cada vez me cuesta más superar los encargos a pesar de cuánto me esfuerzo. Realmente no tengo un don para esto, no quiero perder más tiempo con ello si no voy a conseguir nada.

— ¿Kio, qué es ese trabajo? Se ve terrible—me dijo mi compañero Minami, un joven moreno de pelo largo, muy atractivo, poco más alto y casi tan delgado como yo; mirando el cuadro en el que llevaba tres días trabajando y que ya era una confusión absoluta de colores y formas indefinidas.

—Lo sé, ni lo mires, voy a tirarlo después—contesté tapándolo con una sábana y volviendo al cuadro que acababa de comenzar.

Ese cuadro solo mostraba el cúmulo de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Me resultaba molesto incluso mirarlo.

— ¿Sabéis? Hoy se presentará el nuevo profesor, le he visto en la sala de profesores—comentó Minami para toda la sala en general.

—Ya era hora de que encontraran a un sustituto, llevamos casi dos semanas sin clases—se quejó otro.

— ¿Y qué te ha parecido? ¿Es guapo? ¿No será uno de esos viejos desquiciados, no?—preguntó una de las chicas que pintaba a mi lado.

—Puede juzgarlo por sí misma, señorita—una voz grave y algo ronca inundó la sala.

Todos los alumnos nos giramos al tiempo y observamos al intruso. Lo primero que nos llamó la atención fue que era increíblemente alto, quizás nos sacara una cabeza a todos. Eso se debía a que probablemente no era japonés. Añado el “probable” únicamente porque su japonés era impecable, pero por su aspecto sin duda no era nativo. Tenía una marcada mandíbula y unas facciones muy rectas, con una gran nariz. Sus ojos azules casi transparentes no eran rasgados y tenían unas largas pestañas. Sobre ellos sus cejas eran muy pobladas y grisáceas, y se notaban las arrugas en su entrecejo aunque en ese momento no estaba fruncido. Su cabello corto estaba peinado hacia atrás; estaba casi blanco ya por la edad, apenas unos pocos mechones seguían negros en el frente. Su piel estaba curtida pero apenas tenía arrugas a excepción de las expresivas. Era un hombre de edad madura pero no se podía saber muy bien cuántos años tenía, aún se le veía bastante atractivo. Llevaba puesto un traje marrón que parecía casi más viejo que él, con una corbata color crema que se aflojó nada más entrar en la sala. Se le notaba incómodo en aquella ropa, probablemente tan solo la llevaba para verse bien al presentarse ante los demás profesores.

—Mi nombre es André Nozomi, seré vuestro profesor de hoy en adelante—se presentó con aquella potente voz—. Ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no os presentáis mostrándome vuestras obras?

Y así el profesor Nozomi comenzó a pasar lista, examinando cuidadosamente los cuadros de cada uno aunque estuvieran inacabados. No decía ni una sola palabra sobre ellos, solamente los miraba impasible durante unos minutos hasta que pasaba al siguiente. Todos se quedaban pensando qué le habría parecido, alguno incluso se atrevía a preguntárselo a la cara, pero él no hacía ni un solo comentario.

—Lo siento profesor, acabo de comenzarlo hoy y no tengo ninguno otro aquí—le dije cuando llegó a mi lado.

No recordaba haber tenido que levantar tanto la cabeza para mirar a alguien a la cara desde que era un niño y no había pegado el estirón. Además estaba extremadamente perfumado, se podía oler desde dos metros su loción de afeitado.

— ¿Y ese cuadro de ahí?—preguntó señalando al que había tapado con una sábana.

—Ah… um… ese…—realmente no quería mostrárselo, le daría una muy mala impresión de mi arte.

—Muéstramelo—me ordenó.

—Sí, profesor Nozomi—no me quedaba de otra, no podía empezar con mal pie con el nuevo profesor.

Coloqué el cuadro sobre un caballete y lo destapé. Ni yo mismo era capaz de mirarlo, me sentía muy avergonzado por aquel desastre. Sin embargo el profesor se quedó largo rato mirándolo, vi su ceño fruncirse y continuó al siguiente estudiante. Como ya había supuesto, no le gustó lo más mínimo aunque no dijera nada.

Durante el resto de clase seguimos en la sala de pintura, continuando con nuestros trabajos bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada del profesor Nozomi. Al terminar lo primero que hice fue deshacerme del horrible cuadro.

 

Al día siguiente descubrimos el verdadero aspecto del profesor. Iba completamente despeinado, como recién levantado; llevaba una camisa blanca con viejas manchas de pintura mal abrochada y arrugada; también unos pantalones con un par de remiendos. Ya no olía en absoluto a loción, por el contrario despedía un fuerte olor a pintura que se percibía incluso desde la segunda fila de asientos donde yo estaba.

—Tiene pinta de obseso por el arte—me comentó Minami por lo bajo.

—Pues me parece bastante atractivo así—le respondí casi inconscientemente.

—Qué gustos más raros tienes Kio—rió y disimuló ante la mirada del profesor.

Sí, quizás mis gustos no eran los comunes, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel hombre. Al principio me había parecido algo vulgar y anticuado, pero ahora con aquella ropa, el aspecto descuidado y el penetrante y delicioso olor a pintura resultaban muy atrayentes. Un maduro pintor bohemio.

Las clases del profesor Nozomi eran bastante interesantes, era un hombre serio pero se explicaba muy bien y no se entretenía en cosas sin importancia. Después, mientras todos pintábamos en la sala, él lo hacía al mismo tiempo. Su concentración cuando comenzaba a pintar era increíble, no atendía a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los alumnos tenían que agitar su hombro para que les atendiera.

A última hora de la tarde, sin darme cuenta, me quedé solo en la sala de pintura con el profesor.

—Profesor Nozomi, la universidad va a cerrar ya, debería recoger—le dije mientras guardaba mis pinturas, pero él no pareció escucharme—. ¡Profesor!

— ¿Huh? ¡Oh, Kaidou! Ya es muy tarde, deberías irte a casa, la universidad va a cerrar—me dijo apenas mirándome un segundo.

—Sí… usted también debería—realmente no me había escuchado lo más mínimo.

— ¿Siempre te quedas hasta tan tarde?—me preguntó recogiendo sus bártulos.

—Sí, casi todos los días—respondí sin saber porqué le estaba esperando.

—Debe gustarte mucho pintar.

—La verdad es que no especialmente. Estaría bien haciendo cualquier otra cosa— ¿Era adecuado decirle algo como eso a mi profesor obseso del arte?— Pero amo el olor de la pintura, por eso me quedo tanto tiempo en esta sala.

—Pero aun así te esfuerzas bastante en los trabajos, he visto tus notas y son muy buenas—comentó saliendo ya de la sala—. Aunque esperaré a ver uno de tus cuadros terminado para dar mi opinión.

Según caminaba tras él por el pasillo, sentía como si el olor de la sala nos siguiera. Aquel hombre estaba impregnado de él y lo seguí como hipnotizado sin darme cuenta, observando su amplia espalda.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—me preguntó al llegar frente a la sala de profesores.

— ¡Ah! N-no… Hasta mañana profesor—algo avergonzado me marché a toda velocidad.

 

Cada día me quedaba hasta tarde en la sala de pintura con el profesor, pero nunca hubo una sola conversación. Era completamente invisible para él, se centraba en su cuadro y yo me convertía en un mero fantasma. Cada vez me resultaba más molesto, quería que se fijara en mí pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me sentía atraído por aquel hombre pero no era el tipo de persona que se interesaría en un chico sin talento como yo. Al contrario de mí, Nozomi realmente tenía un don, su forma de pintar, la vida y la energía que tenían sus pinturas eran impresionantes y a veces me quedaba embobado mirándolas y me olvidaba de continuar con lo mío.

—Profesor Nozomi—un profesor entró en la sala de pintura ya bastante tarde, cuando solo quedábamos nosotros dos—. ¿Podría venir un momento a la sala de profesores? Necesito hablar con usted sobre los proyectos del año. ¡Profesor Nozomi!

Como siempre Nozomi no le había escuchado, tuvo que acercarse y darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

— ¡Oh, profesor Yamamoto! ¿Necesita algo?—le preguntó sorprendido por su presencia.

—Sí… ¿Puede venir a la sala de profesores? Tengo que hablar con usted—contestó algo molesto.

Por lo que había visto, el profesor Nozomi no parecía caerle muy bien a la mayoría de los profesores. Nozomi se quitó la bata blanca, por llamarle algo ya que estaba llena de manchas de pintura, y acompañó al profesor Yamamoto. Me quedé solo en la sala de pintura. Ya no tenía que disimular ni mirar por encima de sus anchos hombros para poder ver su obra. Me acerqué al cuadro que Nozomi llevaba una semana pintando, me senté en su taburete con su bata en mi regazo y me quedé largo rato mirando la fantástica obra de arte. Estaba embelesado, me sentía en una nube observando los cálidos colores, con el olor a pintura rodeándome. No entendía porqué mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar de ese modo cuando ni siquiera estaba siendo tocado por nadie. Acerqué la bata impregnada del hipnótico aroma a mi nariz y me hundí profundamente en ella. Sin darme cuenta, llevé la mano a mis pantalones y comencé a frotar mi erección. No tardé en desabrochar la cremallera y masturbarme duramente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cuadro de Nozomi, aunque en realidad en mi cabeza su rostro se estaba mezclando con los vivos colores. Y pensando en él me corrí sacudiéndome sobre el taburete.

—Ah… Esto es demasiado sucio…—murmuré mirando el semen sobre mis dedos.

Dejé la bata sobre el taburete donde la había encontrado y me lavé las manos en el fregadero. En ese momento Nozomi regresó a la sala y me sobresalté, esperaba que no hubiera visto lo que acaba de hacer. No dijo nada, se puso su bata y siguió pintando sin prestarme atención como siempre, así que supuse que estaba salvo. Me sentía tan avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, recogí mis cosas y me marché antes de lo habitual.

A pesar de lo que había hecho y lo raro que me sentía en presencia del profesor Nozomi, los días continuaron de forma normal. Su trato hacia mí no cambió en absoluto, seguía siendo el mismo que hacia cualquier otro estudiante. Tampoco tenía porqué cambiar, al fin y al cabo Nozomi no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en mi interior por él.

Un par de días después de mi sucio acto terminé al fin el cuadro en el que trabajaba y no pude contener el deseo de mostrárselo al profesor. Cuando logré llamar su atención, sin atreverme a tocarle, Nozomi se quedó un rato mirando el cuadro con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

—Técnicamente correcto—dijo al fin con voz monótona.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su trabajo sin comentar nada más.

— ¿C-cómo que técnicamente correcto? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a decir nada más?—eso realmente me molestó, me había esforzado mucho en ese cuadro y ni siquiera era capaz de decirme si le gustaba o no.

— ¿Quieres saber sinceramente lo que me parece?—se giró y se quedó mirándome con su ceño fruncido desde su exagerada altura.

Tragué saliva y di un paso hacia atrás, Nozomi me imponía demasiado.

—S-sí… quiero saber—respondí algo receloso.

—Es técnicamente correcto pero no vale nada. No tiene fuerza, no tiene energía, no tiene sentimientos, está muerto. Tus notas son buenas únicamente porque tus cuadros son técnicamente correctos pero no hay nada de arte en ellos—fue tan tajante y serio que me quedé sin palabras, completamente sorprendido. Nozomi se dio la vuelta y regresó a su cuadro—. El otro era mucho mejor.

— ¿Huh? ¿El otro? ¿Qué… otro?—no fui capaz de hacer que me respondiera.

Me quedé mirando mi cuadro, con un profundo dolor en mi pecho. Muchos me habían dicho que mis cuadros no tenían vida pero nunca me había afectado de tal modo. Mis piernas temblaban, sentía ganas incluso de ponerme a llorar. Agarré un bote de pintura blanca y lo lancé con rabia sobre el cuadro, limpiando la basura que había creado.

— ¡Kio espera! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—Minami agarró mi brazo para evitar que pudiera seguir cubriendo el cuadro con una brocha—. No es tan malo, es mucho mejor que alguno de los míos.

—No digas chorradas, tus cuadros tienen mucha energía. Pero como ha dicho el profesor Nozomi, esto no vale nada. Es un desperdicio manchar un lienzo con él—las palabras apenas salían de mi boca.

Dejé la brocha y me fui de la sala, sintiendo que me estaba ahogando en aquel lugar, hundiéndome bajo las miradas de todos salvo del único que me interesaba. No me detuve hasta salir de la universidad y seguí caminando para intentar dejar en blanco mi mente. Pero no era fácil, no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Nozomi, escuchaba una y otra vez su voz resonando en mis oídos. Definitivamente le desagradaba, probablemente aquel hombre juzgaba a las personas por su arte, si era así para él estaba muerto.

 

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo. No sabía a donde ir, no quería regresar a casa y tampoco estaba de humor para relacionarme con nadie. Al final terminé regresando al único lugar que me gustaba. Me quedé un momento frente a la puerta de la sala de pintura, dudé en entrar porque Nozomi estaría allí, pero entonces pensé que no importaría porque no me prestaría atención alguna.

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa no estaba allí. Su bata estaba sobre el taburete y sus pinturas listas para usar pero la sala estaba vacía. Probablemente acabara de salir para algo. Me acerqué a su lugar, había comenzado un nuevo cuadro pero ya se sentía tan intenso que mi pecho latía con fuerza. Me puse su bata, que me quedaba muy grande, y me senté de nuevo en su taburete. Miraba con ojos empañados en lágrimas aquella pintura. ¿Por qué era incapaz de contener mis sentimientos en aquel lugar? Envuelto en su aroma, mi respiración se volvió más pesada y el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo. ¿Cómo podía excitarme de ese modo en aquella situación, después del dolor que me había hecho sentir con unas simples palabras? Pero aun así todo mi cuerpo seguía agitándose más de lo normal, hasta que me corrí hundiendo mi rostro en la bata de Nozomi. Cuando me calmé y observé de nuevo el cuadro, mi corazón casi se para. Lo había manchado con mi simiente, un gran chorro había ido a dar a la parte baja.

— ¡M-m-mierda! ¿¡Q-qué hago!?—entré en pánico, aquello era lo peor de lo peor.

—No te preocupes, puede limpiarse, o lo comenzaré de nuevo—su voz grave sonó a mis espaldas.

Del susto me revolví sobre el taburete y caí al suelo con un gran estruendo.

—P-p-profesor… N-nozomi…—mi mandíbula temblaba y hacía vibrar mi voz.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía cómo reaccionar y hasta mis lágrimas se habían escondido. Nozomi me miraba arrugando el gesto y se acercó a mí hasta quedar a mi lado. ¿Qué estaría pensando de mí en aquel momento? Probablemente sintiera un profundo asco como sentía yo mismo.

—Si la primera vez te pareció sucio, ¿por qué lo has repetido, Kaidou?—me preguntó mirándome con sus fríos ojos.

— ¿Me… me vio?

No podía ser… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijo nada si me vio?

—No es muy prudente hacer algo como eso en un lugar donde puede aparecer alguien en cualquier momento. Solo se hace algo así si quieres que te pillen—su expresión era tan severa que se sentía como puñaladas en mi pecho.

—Y-yo… no…—arrodillado con la cabeza baja, apretaba con mis manos la bata que todavía llevaba puesta.

Me sentía mareado, afligido por la culpa, a punto de colapsar. Mis lágrimas mojaban el suelo junto a los fluidos de mi sexo.

—Si plasmaras toda esa pasión en tus cuadros nadie podría superarte. Como el primero que me mostraste, un cúmulo de sentimientos abrumadores—me agarró por el cuello de la bata como si fuera un gato y me levantó dejándome de puntillas—. Kaidou, vamos a pintar un cuadro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué-?

No sé cómo llegué a aquello pero de pronto me encontré sentado en el taburete frente a un lienzo en blanco, con las pinturas a mi lado y completamente desnudo. Mi espalda se apoyaba contra el pecho del profesor Nozomi, sentía los botones de su camisa y la hebilla de su cinturón contra mi columna. Sus manos reposaban ligeramente sobre mis caderas y su aliento acariciaba mi oreja llena de piercings provocando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Comencemos, pinta un cuadro con todo lo que sientas—me susurró, rozando mi oreja con sus labios.

—Pe-pero no… no puedo concentrarme…—mi respiración era agitada, mi lengua temblaba al pronunciar las palabras.

—No necesitas concentrarte. Solo plasma todo lo que sientes, toda la excitación de tu cuerpo en el cuadro. Coge el pincel o usa tus dedos o tus manos, no importa. No pienses, solo déjate llevar—cogió mi mano y la llevó hasta los pinceles—. Vamos, muéstrame tus sentimientos hacia mí y entonces podré corresponderlos.

Fueron aquellas palabras las que me convencieron. Cogí el primer pincel que pillé y lo unté en pintura amarilla. Apenas comenzaba a plasmar en el cuadro una temblorosa línea en la parte inferior, cuando la lengua del profesor Nozomi recorrió mi cuello hasta mi oreja. Al tiempo que suspiraba, descendí el pincel hasta el borde del cuadro en una larga línea curva sin siquiera mirar.

—Eso es… continúa—me dijo con una suave risa.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda, con dulzura y suavidad. Incapaz de pensar qué hacer simplemente dibujaba una línea tras otra casi en el mismo lugar. Me había conseguido relajar, dejándome en una nube, solo quería centrarme en aquella anhelada sensación. Las manos del profesor fueron hasta mi pecho y lo masajearon con gentileza, frotando y pellizcando mis pezones. Las líneas se volvieron más gruesas, más profundas y más largas; el color naranja comenzaba a dominar el cuadro.

—Ya entiendes lo que es plasmar tus sentimientos. Ahora continúa mostrándomelos—sus dientes mordieron mi cuello y de mi boca escapó un intenso gemido.

Mis dedos temblaron y el pincel cayó al suelo. No importaba que cogiera otro, no podía sostenerlo más. Unté mis propios dedos en pintura roja y naranja y comencé a deslizarlos por el lienzo de arriba a abajo, cubriendo incluso los otros trazos que ya había dibujado. Mientras mi cuello se cubría de marcas de besos, las manos del profesor Nozomi acariciaron mis muslos y después mi erección ya húmeda. Escuché la cremallera de su pantalón bajarse y sentí su miembro duro contra mi espalda; al parecer estaba tan excitado como yo y me sentí feliz por ello. Las líneas curvas llenaban la mitad inferior del cuadro y cada vez más alto. Los dedos del profesor llegaron hasta mi trasero y comenzaron a acariciar por encima mi entrada. Todo mi cuerpo se agitó, me puse en pie apoyándome contra el cuadro y el taburete cayó al suelo.

—No te detengas, sigue pintando—me rodeó con un brazo por el vientre, separándome del lienzo.

Mis dedos, empapados en pintura, se movieron sobre el lienzo, marcando anchas y profundas líneas en ambos laterales al tiempo que el profesor introducía un dedo en mi interior. Su aliento recorrió mi espalda, sus labios parecían besar cada centímetro de mi piel. Otro dedo entró en mí, me abría lentamente pero no podía esperar más, el deseo ardía en mis entrañas y se mostraba en el cuadro dominado por el rojo.

—Pro-profe…sor… deprisa… métala… fólleme ya…—le supliqué apenas pudiendo respirar, con mis piernas temblando a punto de caerme.

—Bien, esos sentimientos son fantásticos, no dejes de pintarlos—me dijo lamiendo mi oreja y todos los pendientes.

Sacó sus dedos y pronto fueron sustituidos por su miembro. Tan grande, tan duro y tan caliente… por un momento creí que me volvía loco al sentirme invadido. Era imposible, no podía entrar, iba a romperme. Eso fue lo que pensé y lo que tiñó de negro los bordes inferiores del cuadro, pero pronto estuve completamente lleno con su verga. Mis manos, empapadas en pintura, se movieron sobre la parte superior del lienzo, la única que quedaba en blanco, al mismo ritmo que las embestidas del profesor Nozomi. Cada vez más rápido, más agitado, las pinceladas de mis manos recubrían el lienzo como las estocadas del profesor arremetían en mi interior. Mi mente se nublaba, estaba aturdido, sentía que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies y el maravilloso olor a pintura abrumaba cada fibra de mi ser. Frotando mi miembro contra el lienzo, acabé corriéndome sobre él, sintiendo también el cálido semen del profesor derramarse dentro de mí.

—Pro… fesor…—jadeé, dejándome sostener por él.

—Lo has hecho bien, Kaidou. Un buen cuadro—levantó mi rostro con su mano y me dio un profundo beso.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron observé sus ojos fríos como el hielo. Sentía que perforaban mi alma, viendo hasta mis más ocultos sentimientos y a pesar de lo que habíamos hecho lo seguía sintiendo distante. ¿Me estaba viendo de verdad? Cogí la mano del profesor, ya que las mías estaban recubiertas de rojo, y unté sus dedos en pintura azul, tan clara como sus ojos. Pinté con ellos un círculo en la parte superior del cuadro. Una gran luna fría, solitaria en el cielo ardiente.

—Vamos, van a cerrar pronto, tienes que limpiarte—me dijo llevándome hasta el lavabo.

Mis manos, mi pecho, mi rostro e incluso mi miembro estaban cubiertos de pintura roja. Mientras frotaba mi pecho con la esponja, el profesor Nozomi recogía las cosas y se marchaba sin volver a mirarme. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Volvía a ser invisible para él después de todo lo que acabábamos de hacer?

 

Al día siguiente, durante la clase, el comportamiento del profesor Nozomi fue el mismo de siempre, ni me miró ni me habló. Parecía que todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior había sido tan solo un sueño, pero las marcas en mi cuello, que había cubierto con maquillaje, me aseguraban todo lo contrario. Era frustrante, todas las palabras que me había susurrado solo habían servido para pintar un cuadro y ya no valían nada. Lo busqué, el cuadro que había pintado con pura pasión, quería ver otra prueba de aquel arrebato de locura pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Me cabreé cada vez más, era incapaz de ver los lienzos a medio pintar de los demás, el mío propio completamente blanco. Me parecía un pozo sin fin en el que me hundiría si me quedaba mirándolo. Sin dar explicaciones a nadie, salí de la sala de pintura y me fui a casa para darme una larga ducha y así quitarme de encima el olor a pintura que me evocaba cada segundo del día anterior.

—Minami… ¿Puedes venir a mi casa a beber?—cuando las clases terminaron, llamé por teléfono a mi amigo con la esperanza de tener a alguien con quien consolarme.

— ¿Huh? ¿Hoy? Pero si mañana hay clase—respondió extrañado.

—Lo sé, pero… lo necesito… de verdad lo necesito—le supliqué esperando no tener que ir a emborracharme con cualquier desconocido.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Tranquilo, voy enseguida—esperaba no haberle preocupado demasiado, tampoco era de vida o muerte.

Al poco rato Minami llegó a mi casa y nada más entrar por la puerta me dio un sorpresivo y largo abrazo.

—No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado, pero te ves muy mal—me dijo sincero como siempre.

—Bebamos y te contaré. Supongo que tú no te irás de la lengua, ¿cierto?

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y abrimos un par de cervezas.

— ¿Y bien, qué es lo que te ha sucedido? ¿Tiene algo que ver nuestro nuevo profesor?—me preguntó.

— ¿¡Có-cómo lo sabes!?—pregunté sorprendido.

—Eres bastante evidente ¿sabes? No le quitas el ojo de encima y te afectó demasiado lo que te dijo ayer de tu cuadro.

Y yo que pensaba que sabía disimular. Eché un largo trago de cerveza y me incliné hacia delante ocultando el rostro entre mis manos.

—Anoche tuve sexo con el profesor Nozomi. Fue increíble y pensé que por fin me veía pero… ni siquiera me dijo una palabra después de hacerlo, no me volvió a mirar. Y ya has visto que su comportamiento hoy ha sido como el de siempre—le expliqué sintiendo como un puñal cada palabra que decía.

—Y crees que para él pudo haber sido solo un rato de sexo—así era pero ¿tenía que decirlo de ese modo?

—Quizás no fuera solo sexo, probablemente lo hiciera más por el cuadro. Como ya sabíamos, es un loco del arte.

— ¿Qué cuadro?

—Um… Me hizo pintar un cuadro mientras follábamos. No le gustó mi otro cuadro porque no tenía sentimientos, así que supongo que pensó que si pintaba excitado podría poner mis sentimientos en el cuadro—le expliqué, reproduciendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza aquellas abrumadoras sensaciones.

— ¿Y lo conseguiste? ¿Pusiste tus sentimientos en el cuadro?

— ¿Es eso lo que te importa?-la verdad es que no quería admitirlo.

—Tengo curiosidad. Me gustaría ver ese cuadro pintado durante el sexo. Sería como ver tu alma. ¿Me lo muestras?—me pidió rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

—No sé dónde está. Anoche, cuando me fui, lo dejé allí y esta mañana ya no estaba. De todos modos eso me importa más bien poco. Pero lo que él me dijo…

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que si le mostraba mis sentimientos podría corresponderlos. ¡Mentiroso! Solo me estaba manipulando—abrí mi segunda cerveza y bebí la mitad de un trago.

—Bueno, no le conozco mucho y siendo un pirado del arte nunca se sabe lo que puede estar pensando, así que creo que lo mejor sería que se lo preguntaras directamente a él. ¿No crees que sea mejor saberlo cuanto antes? Puede que solo te haya usado pero quizás también sienta algo por ti. Ya sabes que este tipo de artista estrafalario no siempre muestra sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como nosotros, la gente corriente.

—No necesito preguntarle nada, su comportamiento después de follarme me lo dejó todo muy claro. Ahora solo quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó y deshacerme de estos sentimientos—otro trago más y la cerveza quedó vacía—. Minami… ¿me consolarías?

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, suplicando por cariño.

—Para eso estoy aquí—respondió sonriente.

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron y nos besamos dulcemente, jugueteando en la boca del otro. Deslicé mi mano por su pecho, desabrochando su camisa, mientras Minami levantaba mi camiseta. Al sacármela por la cabeza aprovechó para inclinarse sobre mi pecho y comenzó a besar mi pecho y frotar mis pezones que se pusieron duros rápidamente.

—Oye Minami, ¿puedo metértela yo hoy?—le pregunté suspirando.

—Claro, podemos hacerlo como quieras—contestó sonriente, succionando uno de mis pezones.

—Nn… Gracias Minami—apenas comenzábamos pero ya casi no podía contener los gemidos.

Minami era un gran experto con su boca y conocía bastante bien mi cuerpo de tantas veces que nos habíamos acostado. Enredé mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos mientras su boca bajaba poco a poco por mi pecho hasta llegar al pantalón y desabrochar la cremallera con sus dientes.

— ¡Waah, es fantástico! Te pones tan duro solo con unos besos—se relamió los labios observando mi erección como si fuera a degustar un delicioso manjar.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes tanto, eres demasiado bueno besando—contesté algo avergonzado.

—No me eches la culpa a mí, tú eres demasiado excitable—rio observando mi rostro sonrojado—. Mira, está palpitando, pidiendo mi atención.

Besó la punta de mi miembro y lo lamió de abajo arriba. Lo acarició con la punta de sus dedos, presionándolo suavemente, y se lo metió en la boca hasta el fondo de su garganta. Se sintió tan bien ser envuelto por aquel cálido hueco y ser acariciado por su lengua, que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y solté un profundo gemido, moviendo mis caderas inconscientemente hacia él.

—Es-… espera Minami. No quiero correrme todavía, primero quiero entrar en ti—le dije sintiendo que a ese ritmo no tardaría en eyacular.

—Conociéndote podrías correrte ahora y tener energía de sobra para hacerlo dentro de mí un par de veces más. Pero está bien, ya que estoy aquí para consolarte… serviré a sus deseos, mi amo—me dijo divertido.

Dejó tranquilo mi miembro que ya goteaba y se quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos sensualmente delante de mí. Observé su verga erecta y me sentí aún más excitado.

—Seré yo el sensible, pero tú bien duro que estás—observando embelesado su atractivo cuerpo, lamía mis dedos recubriéndolos con saliva.

—No puedo evitarlo, sabes que me excito cuando la chupo.

—No es ningún problema, ahora deja que te prepare—estaba muy ansioso y apenas podía esperar.

Agarrándole de un brazo le tumbé en el sofá y abrí sus piernas. Me incliné sobre él y lamí su entrada, abriéndola con mis dedos para meter la lengua dentro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kio! No lo hagas con tu lengua o me correré enseguida, es demasiado bueno—gemía con todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Agarraba mis cabellos para intentar apartar mi cabeza, pero el placer no le dejaba fuerza suficiente. Sin retirar mi lengua, metí uno de mis dedos cubierto de saliva en su interior y lo moví en círculos para abrirle poco a poco. Pero me costaba soportarlo, estaba ansioso por entrar en él y la sangre se acumulaba en mis partes bajas.

—Suficiente… Nn… No necesito más, métela ya—me pidió, levantando sus piernas con las manos.

—De acuerdo, pero no te quejes a mí si luego no te puedes sentar—yo estaba tan aliviado como él de poder continuar.

Cogí un condón del pantalón de Minami, me lo puse y lo mojé con mi saliva para lubricarlo. Me incorporé, sujetando sus muslos, y froté la punta de mi miembro contra su entrada antes de meterlo lentamente.

— ¡Oh! Kio… qué duro está… qué caliente…—jadeaba Minami, aferrándose a los cojines del sofá.

—Tú también estás caliente… Uhn… Y muy apretado… casi no puedo moverme—su interior era tan estrecho que sentía aprisionado mi falo y apenas lograba entrar.

—Está bien… hazlo a la fuerza… ¡Mm! No te preocupes… por mí—su rostro sonrojado y excitado se veía realmente sexy enmarcado en los cabellos oscuros.

No podía hacer lo que me pedía, no quería causarle más dolor del necesario. Me incliné sobre su pecho y le besé desde el cuello hasta los pezones rosáceos, acariciando al tiempo su erección, esperando que así pudiera relajarse. Poco a poco sus paredes me abrieron paso, hasta que pude meter dentro todo mi miembro. Los movimientos de mis caderas comenzaron lentos, pero era tal la excitación de ambos que pronto la velocidad se volvió salvaje.

—Kio… Kio… Frota mi polla… ¡Ah…! Voy a correrme—me pidió, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

—Yo también… Hagámoslo juntos…—suspiré, ardiendo hasta la médula.

Masturbé a Minami duramente entre tanto que mis estocadas agobiaban su interior. En seguida Minami se corrió sobre mi mano y su interior se apretó, provocando que yo también me corriera. Jadeando y con nuestros cuerpos todavía temblando, me quedé tumbado sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, hasta calmarnos. Minami me abrazó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y jugueteó con mis cabellos como tanto le gustaba.

—Ey, ¿no vas a sacarla?—me preguntó con una suave voz.

— ¿Te molesta?—pregunté sin moverme.

—No, en absoluto. Pero se está poniendo dura de nuevo, ¿tienes energía para otra ronda?—podía sentir contra mi vientre que la suya estaba también reaccionando.

—Quizás… pero debería cambiarme de condón, este va a reventar—aunque era molesto tener que salir de su interior en ese momento.

—Pues que reviente, no te perdonaré si la sacas ahora.

 

Un rato después estábamos tumbados en mi cama, descansando.

—Creo que voy a dejar las clases—comenté de la nada.

— ¿Por el profesor?—preguntó girándose hacia mí.

—No, no solo por él. Desde el principio no estaba seguro de dedicarme a esto. No tengo un don para la pintura, ni siquiera me atrae el arte. Solamente comencé con esto por…

—El olor a pintura—terminó la frase en mi lugar—. Lo sé, sé cuánto lo amas.

—Así es. Esa era la única razón y ahora ni siquiera existe. Ese olor solo me recuerda una y otra vez lo que hice con el profesor. Es deprimente, no quiero percibirlo de nuevo.

—Bueno…—se hizo un pequeño silencio—. Realmente no puedo decirte si debes o no continuar. Es una decisión que debes tomar tú, pero espero que lo pienses bien y dejes de lado el tema del profesor. Esto tiene que ver con tu futuro, no solo con tu presente.

—Podría echar a perder una gran carrera o… perder unos cuántos años de mi vida estudiando algo para lo que no valgo.

Ambas cosas sonaban demasiado mal, ¿cómo podría escoger entre ellas?

— ¿Qué estudiarías si lo dejaras?

—No sé… literatura quizás, eso se me da bien—aunque nada me atraía especialmente.

—Juju, no te veo tras un libro—rió, llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Ya… ni yo.

 

Decidí dejar de ir a clases durante unos días para poder pensar claramente en mi futuro. Aquello no era solo a causa del profesor, él solo fue la chispa que iluminó la duda que permanecía en mi cabeza. No estaba dotado para la pintura. Como el propio Nozomi había dicho, mis cuadros no tenían vida. ¿De qué servía estudiar arte si mis cuadros jamás podrían venderse, si a nadie llegarían a gustarle? Pero tampoco sabía a qué otra cosa podría dedicarme, no había nada que me atrajera especialmente.

Y esto fue lo que sucedió en la universidad (según Minami) una semana más tarde.

Era por la tarde, apenas quedaba el profesor y tres alumnos más en la sala de pintura. El profesor Nozomi estaba concentrado en su cuadro. Llevaba ya bastante rato sin mover su pincel, simplemente observando fijamente el cuadro. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde está Kaidou?—preguntó a los demás.

—Profesor Nozomi…—Minami se acercó a él y le miró con no muy buena cara—. Hace ya una semana que Kio no viene a clase, está pensando en dejar la universidad.

— ¿Dejarlo? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?—parecía que realmente estaba extrañado.

—Bueno… no cree que tenga un don para la pintura. Sus cuadros, como usted dijo, no tienen vida y realmente nunca le ha interesado el arte. De todos modos creo que esto se lo debería preguntar a él, todavía no sé cuál ha sido su decisión o si la ha tomado ya—contestó regresando a su trabajo.

—Llámale, que venga ahora mismo—le ordenó, agarrándole del brazo.

—No sé porqué iba a hacer eso. No creo que Kio quiera verlo cuando usted ha sido la causa de todo esto—Minami estaba realmente cabreado con él.

—Deja esas estupideces, quiero verlo—le dijo con un rostro aterrador.

—No voy a permitir que haga más daño a mi amigo, olvídese de él y búsquese otro juguete para follar—le gruñó lo suficientemente bajo como para que los demás estudiantes no escucharan.

Después de aquello, el profesor dejó la sala sin tan siquiera recoger sus cosas. Minami trató de llamarme para avisarme de aquello, pero en aquel momento yo estaba algo ocupado con mis propias cosas y había apagado mi teléfono móvil.

El sonido de la música hacía de aquel lugar un sitio imposible para hablar, pero tampoco se iba allí para eso. Las luces multicolores del bar no lo iluminaban precisamente bien y los hombres parecían más atractivos de lo que en realidad eran. Aunque eso también podía ser debido al suministro continuo de alcohol.

De entre todos los hombres que llenaban el bar, me percaté de la mirada seductora de un joven de pelo negro y en punta, con una ajustada camiseta sin mangas. Mantuvimos alrededor de un cuarto de hora aquel flirteo, hasta que el chico se decidió y se separó de sus amigos para acercarse a mí con aire arrogante, cosa que le permitía su atractivo.

— ¿Eres habitual aquí?—me preguntó, apoyándose en la barra.

—Solo vengo cuando busco compañía—contesté metiéndome un último trago de alcohol.

Esperaba no tener que dar muchos rodeos, ambos buscábamos lo mismo y no tenía ganas de charlar mucho sobre trivialidades. ¿Para qué dar rodeos si íbamos a acabar en el mismo lugar?

— ¿Y yo te parezco una buena compañía para esta noche?—tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Eso te lo diré al amanecer—sonreí seductor.

Deslicé la punta de mis dedos por su pecho y aquello fue el final de la conversación. Salimos rápidamente del bar y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Aquel tipo no sería adecuado para una amistad ni para una relación, se le veía demasiado engreído como para poder soportarle; pero tenía lo único necesario para una noche de diversión: un buen cuerpo.

Llegamos rápidos a mi apartamento, ambos parecíamos ansiosos. No dejaba de sobar mis nalgas como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. Mientras abría la puerta y la cruzaba, escuché el grito de sorpresa de mi acompañante.

— ¡Vi-viejo! ¿¡Quién coño eres!?

—Largo mocoso.

Allí estaba, el profesor Nozomi con una tenebrosa expresión que realmente asustaba. Empujó a mi acompañante lejos de la puerta y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, entró en mi apartamento empujándome dentro también y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Pro-profesor Nozomi… ¿Qué está-?—no pude acabar de hablar, me empujó contra pared en la misma entrada y ahogó mis palabras con su boca.

Invadió mi boca con su lengua, sujetando mis brazos contra la pared para que no pudiera apartarle. Quise resistirme pero fue inútil, pronto me dejé llevar por aquel pasional y húmedo beso. Un par de minutos después, el profesor apartó su boca de mí y yo me quedé jadeando, con hilos de saliva deslizándose por mi barbilla y a punto de caer al suelo. Quise decirle algo pero me había dejado sin habla. De pronto, el profesor me agarró por la camiseta y me arrastró hasta el baño.

—Es-espera… ¿Por qué… aquí?—no sabía qué pretendía hacer.

De un tirón me quitó la camiseta y bajó mis pantalones hasta dejarme completamente desnudo.

—No sé con cuántos tipos extraños has follado estos días o incluso esta noche, así que voy a limpiarte antes de hacerlo—me dijo abriendo el grifo de la ducha.

El agua fría cayó sobre mí y poco a poco se fue templando. Echó un chorro de gel sobre la esponja y comenzó a frotar mi cuerpo concienzudamente.

—No estoy sucio… me ducho después de hacerlo…—le dije intentando sostenerme sobre la resbaladiza pared.

—Aun así, ahora hueles a otros hombres, a muchos. Y prefiero no pensar dónde te habrá tocado ese tipo—parecía realmente enfadado, me estaba asustando bastante pero no podía hacer nada—. Voy a limpiar cada parte de ti antes de hacerte el amor.

Sus manos frotaban mi cuello y descendían por mi pecho, cubriéndome con jabón. Su fría mirada se clavaba en mí, los cabellos blancos caían por su frente y su camisa blanca manchada de pintura se volvía transparente, dejando visibles sus pezones. Se veía tan sexy que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tras lavar hasta el último rincón de piel de mi miembro erecto, Nozomi me empujó contra el suelo y levantó mis caderas. Enchufó la ducha directa a mi trasero y comenzó a frotarlo con la esponja y con sus dedos, por fuera y por dentro. Mis gemidos resonaron en los azulejos del baño incontenibles. Sus dedos moviéndose agitados en mi interior junto al agua caliente, limpiando incluso aquel sucio lugar, me estaban volviendo loco. Cuando los sacó, creí que era para sustituirlos por algo aún mejor, pero no fue así. Cogió una toalla y me la echó por encima, secándome con ella.

— ¿Pro… profesor?—estaba tan excitado que no entendía porqué no continuaba.

Cubierto solo con la toalla, me cogió en brazos al estilo princesa y me llevó hasta la habitación, encharcando el suelo a nuestro paso. Me tiró sin delicadeza alguna en la cama y se arrodilló sobre mí como una fiera a punto de devorar a su presa. Su mirada helaba mi aliento y me sentía cada vez más pequeño bajo él, como si la luna me mirara indiferente desde el cielo.

—N-no… Pare… No quiero esto—le dije tartamudeando, empujándole inútilmente.

— ¿No quieres tener sexo? Creo que esta parte no opina lo mismo—acarició con la punta de los dedos mi miembro erecto.

— ¡No!… ¡No quiero!… No de este modo…—las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por mis ojos.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo en otro lugar? ¿En el sofá o en la mesa?—parecía no entender en absoluto aquello.

—No me refiero a eso. No quiero solo sexo—me sentía ridículo diciendo eso.

— ¿Por qué? Ibas a hacerlo con ese tipo que, probablemente, solo conozcas de unas horas. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo conmigo?—parecía enfurecerse más por momentos.

— ¡Porque es doloroso! Que me use solo para sexo, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos, hace que mi pecho duela y no puedo soportarlo. Si solo quiere desahogarse vaya con otro chico—ojalá no lo hiciera, no soportaría verlo con otro chico, pero yo no podía continuar con aquello.

—Qué estupidez. Soy un profesor, ¿crees que me arriesgaría relacionándome con un alumno si no estuviera enamorado y si no supiera que soy correspondido?—dijo totalmente serio.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Había oído bien? ¿A pesar de mirarme con esa frialdad y tratarme indiferentemente, tenía sentimientos hacia mí?

—Pe… pero… ni me miró… Después de hacerlo se fue sin más y por la mañana… parecía que ni existía para usted… ¿Por qué?—estaba tan aturdido que todo comenzaba a parecerme solo una ilusión.

—Estaba inspirado así que fui a casa a terminar un trabajo que llevaba tiempo a medias. Y por la mañana… bueno, simplemente no presto atención a la gente a mi alrededor cuando estoy trabajando—contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Sin embargo tú eres el único en el que he estado pensando todo el tiempo. No hay nadie más en mi cabeza.

Estaba tan sorprendido que ninguna palabra fue capaz de salir de mi boca, en cambio me puse a reír a carcajadas. Me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. El profesor Nozomi era un artista loco, no podía esperar que actuara como el resto de las personas. Simplemente debí haberle preguntado directamente y no dar nada por sentado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?—me preguntó molesto.

—No, es que…—me costaba parar de reír pero no quería enfadarle más—. ¿Profesor Nozomi, cuáles son sus sentimientos por mí?

— ¿No lo he dicho ya? Te amo. Quiero que seas mi amante y mi musa. Pero a mí no me van cosas como tener citas o prestar atención continua a algo que no sean mis cuadros—por un momento creí ver en su rostro que temía mi respuesta pero probablemente fuera solo una alucinación.

—Con saber sus sentimientos es suficiente, profesor. No puedo esperar más de un loco del arte—reí animado—. Yo también le amo.

Con aquello Nozomi ya no pudo aguantar más. Se inclinó sobre mí y devoró con ansiedad mis labios, apenas dejándome respirar. Su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, con la ropa todavía empapada, presionando su entrepierna erecta contra la mía. Desabroché su camisa, para que no siguiera goteando sobre mí, y la lancé lejos de la cama. Su boca paseó por todo mi cuello hasta los pezones, dejando senderos de saliva a su paso. Escuché el sonido de una cremallera bajarse y su miembro goteante se frotó contra el mío.

—Quería jugar un poco más pero realmente ya no aguanto, me has excitado demasiado Kaidou—me dijo acalorado

Puso mis piernas por encima de sus hombros y comenzó a penetrar mi agujero ya algo aflojado desde la ducha.

—Profe-… sor… Nn… ¡Más! Más rápido… por favor…—yo era el más ansioso de los dos, quería ser llenado por completo y me había hecho esperar demasiado.

—Llámame André, aquí no soy tu profesor, Kaidou—me dijo.

—Kio… llámame Kio…—jadeé. Usando todo el peso de su cuerpo, André hundió su verga profundamente en mí—. ¡Ah! ¡Tan grande! Está toda dentro…—gemía, maravillado por su fantástico tamaño que encajaba perfectamente conmigo.

Acaricié con la punta de mis dedos el lugar donde ambos nos uníamos mientras André comenzaba a moverse. El olor a pintura, que seguía emanando de su cuerpo a pesar de la ducha, llenaba mi habitación y embriagaba mis sentidos. Sin duda no podía dejar de amar ese maravilloso aroma. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, que por alguna razón me observaban con mayor calidez que nunca o quizás es que ardían de pasión. Fuera como fuera, la luna llena se veía sumamente bella pero aun así lejana en el cielo.

—André… André…—alcé mis manos hacia él, buscando que me abrazara.

—Eres tan hermoso… Estoy deseando retratarte en mis cuadros—se inclinó sobre mí, dejando mis piernas a sus costados, y me besó tiernamente.

Rodeé su amplia espalda con mis brazos, apretando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y juntando nuestros cuerpos todavía más. Las embestidas se volvieron más intensas, el húmedo sonido de nuestras pieles chocando, los chirridos de la cama y mis lascivos gemidos llenaron la habitación. Sentí que todo ello se fundía, mezclando unos sentidos con otros, con mi cuerpo a punto de derretirse. Y, no sé cuánto tiempo después, ambos culminamos en un orgasmo al tiempo, derramado las simientes en el cuerpo del otro.

Los brazos de André me envolvieron y me dejó reposar sobre su pecho hasta que recuperé la noción de todo. Me incorporé y le observé un momento, Nozomi contemplaba el techo de mi habitación pero sabía que sus ojos miraban otro lugar en su mente.

—André, quieres ir a pintar, ¿verdad?—le pregunté sonriente.

—Mm… Sí… pero si no te parece bien…—me conmovió que se estuviera preocupando por mis sentimientos, pero sus ganas eran más que evidentes.

—Adelante, puedes ir. Ahora que sé tus sentimientos ya no me siento inseguro—contesté, recostándome contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Kio, eres fantástico—me dio un rápido e intenso beso y se levantó a toda velocidad.

No tardó un minuto en ponerse la ropa todavía mojada y salir por la puerta como una exhalación. Pero para mi sorpresa, entró de nuevo en la habitación, apenas asomando la cabeza.

—Toma, esta es la llave de mi apartamento. Puedes ir cuando quieras, pásate un rato mañana ya que es libre—me dijo lanzándome la llave y desapareció.

Me quedé algo aturdido pero tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

 

Al día siguiente, cuando conseguí la dirección del profesor ya que se había olvidado de dármela, fui a visitar el apartamento del doctor. Antes de usar mi llave, llamé por simple educación pero nadie contestó, así que entré directamente. Busqué por aquel enorme, enorme apartamento lleno de cuadros, no solo colgados en las paredes sino también por el suelo. Al fin encontré a André, pintando un cuadro en una luminosa sala con un olor más intenso aún que el de la universidad. Pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue que en una de aquellas paredes, justo frente a él, estaba el cuadro que habíamos pintado juntos.

—André… ¿Por qué este cuadro…?—me acerqué a él y parecí sorprenderle.

— ¡Oh, Kio, bienvenido!—dejó los pinceles y se puso tras de mí, rodeando mi cintura con los brazos.

— ¿Por qué tienes este cuadro colgado?—le pregunté, intentando resistirme a sus besos juguetones en mi oreja.

—Es hermoso y muy intenso, puedo ver en él toda tu pasión. Por eso ahora lo uso de inspiración—respondió, abrazándome fuertemente—. Ah, sí, olvídate de dejar las clases, el lunes volverás a ellas.

— ¿Eh? Pe-pero yo realmente no…—no me dejó hablar más, calló mis palabras con su boca, haciendo incluso temblar mis piernas por el intenso beso.

—Cuando aprendas a plasmar tus sentimientos en los cuadros como hiciste en ese, estarás a la altura de cualquier profesional, Kio. No voy a dejar que tu talento se pierda, yo quiero ver más de tus cuadros—me dijo completamente serio.

—Mm… Está bien, profesor Nozomi. Mientras me des clases como la de la otra vez, continuaré pintando cuadros—contesté, fundiéndome con su boca y su cuerpo, envuelto en el penetrante olor a pintura.

¿Cómo podría resistirme a la persuasiva luna llena?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os gustara. La semana que viene más Steter.  
> Podéis dejarme vuestras ideas para fanfics aquí: [Prompts y demás](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12477716).


End file.
